


The Heavy Burden

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: This is averyshort drabble about how the locket torments Ron while he wears it during the Horcrux hunt. This was written for the new LJ community rhrinloveandwar created by the brilliant hpuckle!





	The Heavy Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I have no idea who beta'd this! Thank you to the Captains for posting it. 

*hugs*

missgranger2

* * *

“The Heavy Burden”

Ron sat just outside the tent late at night, keeping watch.  The Horcrux hunt had been a disappointment.  _Just where the hell exactly are all the pieces of Voldemort’s soul anyway?  How could Harry just lead us off into Merlin knows where without anything concrete to go on?_ He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  The locket, the one and only Horcrux they had discovered, felt heavy on the chain around his neck.  

The light of the full moon shined down upon the forest surrounding him.  For some reason he couldn’t abide the light, wanting it to disappear so that only the blackness of the night remained.  Visions of death and betrayal began to play out in his mind.  Ron closed his eyes and desperately tried to block them but to no avail.  He could see his mother and his father lying dead on the ground with his sister and brothers’ corpses nearby.  Ron gasped aloud, feeling the anguish consume him. 

He shook slightly as the grisly vision faded away, a new one taking its place.  He could see Harry and Hermione kissing one another now.  They pulled apart briefly and declared their love for one another.  Ron began to feel sick to his stomach as they started to kiss again.  Harry was guiding Hermione over to her cot.  Ron began to shake his head, not wanting to see anymore.  The vision began to fade just as they fell together onto the cot.  Anger and jealousy started to take hold of him.  

He stood up and muttered, “ _Lumos!”_   Pushing the canvas opening apart, he stomped into the tent  waiting to catch them.  Breathing heavily, he pointed his wand at the direction of Hermione’s cot only to see her sleeping there peacefully- _alone._ He pointed his wand over in the direction to where Harry’s cot was and found him sound asleep.  Cursing under his breath, Ron lowered his wand, feeling confused and relieved at the same time.  

The locket began to feel lighter around his neck all of a sudden as he extinguished his wand and exited the tent.  He looked up at the night sky and saw several stars shining brightly and wondered why he hadn’t noticed them before.  Taking a deep breath, Ron sat back down to resume his watch as the locket began to grow heavier once again.           

                   


End file.
